


I know I gotta leave this town

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [18]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse, alpha pete, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits





	

When pete arrived at the village he couldn't believe the amount of omegas there. There was only one alpha and many of the omegas are pregnant,

"Don't say a word pete" andy told him, "the alpha only likes omegas and breeds them when they come of age" 

His face grew of disgust when he realised that this alpha impregnated his own children and killed the ones that weren't omegas. Pete looked around the village in pity at all the omegas, his eyes landed on one omega in particular and pete felt the world stop,

The omega had soft strawberry blonde hair  and bright blue eyes and pale white skin, he looked feminine and youthful. Wearing only a white gown and his eyes landed on petes and they held their gaze, breaking it when the omega but his lip and turned away.

"That's patrick" the village alpha said as he stood next to pete,

"He's the youngest of the last litter. And he's coming of age in two days" he said and stared at patrick with a hungry look,

Pete held back the urge to punch the alpha in the face and lead pete and the others into his hut and started telling them all of the plan.

\---

Pete was captivated by the omega. He was starting to like this patrick which made it harder to think that the village alpha was going to take him when he comes of age.

The alpha made plans to talk to the omega but that all went downhill and instead the omega stepped inside his tent and sat down in front of pete,

"I don't want him to take my virginity" patrick said looking down,

"He shouldn't be allowed to" pete said and patrick looked up at him and bit his lip,

"pete. I know you are a respected alpha. Please, take me" he said and petes eyes widened as the omega crawled into petes lap and started grinding,

"Please pete" he whined and moved his hands down to pull down petes trousers and hold the alphas thick cock,

Pete groaned and slipped Patricks dress up to his hips and dug his nails into the smooth skin. He pressed his mouth against Patricks and claimed those plump lips as lifted the omega over his cock and pulled him down,

Patrick muffled his sounds by shoving his face into pete's shoulder and started rocking his hips back and fourth in petes lap. The alpha stifled a groan an bounces patrick in his lap, flipping them over so he could ram himself into the tight heat and pound into patrick, fucking a baby into him.

He groaned when he felt his knot form and patrick let out a whine before he came, his cries muffled by petes shoulder. The alpha came shortly after and knotted the omega in place. He held patrick close and soothed him through waves of come that entered Patricks womb,

The knot eventually went down and pete pulled out. Kissing patrick and smiling down at the omega,

"You should bite me" he whispered and pete nodded, nosing the gland and sinking his teeth into the correct place,

Patrick pulled a face but kept quiet and pete fell on top of him after. He ran his fingers through the alphas hair and he smiled goofily,

"Thank you" he said and eye kissed his lips again,

"you are too precious" pete replied and chuckled at Patricks flushed cheeks.

They both slept in the tent together in each other's embrace and woke up together early morning. Patrick spent the day in petes tent waiting for the alpha to come back and tell him that they are going.

Pete eventually came back and patrick smiled and kissed his lips,

"The village alpha isn't happy that you are gone, also, happy birthday my darling" he said and pecked Patricks lips again,

"Thank you pete" he smiled and nuzzled his face into petes neck,

And pete was right. As soon as he saw patrick emerge from the tent with pete he was pissed, he was angry at the face that he never got to take the omegas virginity and that they had mated, he told pete to leave and never return and in his words, 'take the cock slut' with him.

Patrick was happy now he was in petes manor, pregnant with petes child. He couldn't be any happier.


End file.
